


Poem 1

by Cherryblossomyoongi



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poet - Freeform, Poetic, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryblossomyoongi/pseuds/Cherryblossomyoongi
Summary: I’m too lazy to name any of my poems so just imagine a name.





	Poem 1

Oh they say they know me

They say they care

But why haven’t they pulled

The curtain I hide behind

Pull the curtain, I’ll feel welcome

Keep it closed, back into hiding

They know what lies beyond

Yet they choose to live a lie

Not ready to truly accept

The curtain I hide behind


End file.
